


When To Stop

by Clarmyr



Series: Poems From The Heart [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: When you start a lie, do you know when to stop





	When To Stop

When you start a lie, do you know when to stop?

you do know where the limit is

A lie without a limit could go on forever...

A lie could could cause history to be made

A lie could cause the rise and fall of Empires

A lie is so powerful that once you make one

you can't go back.

So do you know when to stop?


End file.
